A conventional recessed light fixture typically includes a pair of telescoping support rails that are attached to a pair of support members, such as ceiling joists or the grid structure of a suspended ceiling. A can or housing encloses a light socket and a reflector and is attached to the rails by a frame structure, such as a support band or plaster tray. A junction box for connecting the wires to the socket of the recessed light fixture is also attached to the frame structure. When such a conventional recessed light fixture is installed, the telescoping rails are extended or retracted to fit the space between the pair of support members, and the support rails are then attached to the support members by means of nails, screws, integral chevron-shaped spikes, clips, or other known fasteners. Once the conventional recessed light fixture is mounted in place between the support members, the installer must then feed the electrical supply wires into the junction box and connect the electrical supply wires to the electrical wires of the recessed light fixture. The manipulation of the electrical wires to make the electrical connection must be accomplished by reaching into the space between the support members and above the support rails of the recessed light fixture. Such space is often small and difficult to access making the wiring installation difficult.
In order to address the installation difficulty described above, Wedekind et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,573 discloses a recessed light fixture in which a pair of support rails have hinged rail brackets at one end of each support rail. During the first phase of installation, the hinged rail brackets are connected by an installer to one of the support members. The weight of the recessed light fixture causes the recessed light fixture to pivot to a position where of the recessed light fixture is hanging by the support rails from hinged rail brackets attached to the one support member. During the second phase of installation, an electrician connects the electric supply wires to a junction box on the recessed light fixture while the recessed light fixture is hanging from the hinged rail brackets. During the third phase of installation, the installer must return to connect the opposite ends of the support rails to the second support structure. While the prior art recessed light fixture with hinged rail brackets gives access to the junction box for installation of the electrical wiring, the recessed light fixture with hinged rail brackets creates other problems both in terms of complexity of the prior art recessed light fixture and in terms of efficiency for the installer and electrician. In order to ensure that the telescoping rails of the prior art recessed light fixture do not separate under the weight of the recessed light fixture, a complicated locking mechanism must be provided at the hinged rail brackets to lock the telescoping rails when they are pivoted to the hanging position and to unlock the telescoping rails when they are raised to the upright position between the pair of support members. In addition, the installation of the prior art recessed light fixture requires three separate operations generally employing differently skilled installers. Typically, the recessed light fixtures of the Wedekind patent are mechanically attached to the first support member by an electrician's apprentice or helper, who installs all of the recessed light fixtures at one time. Next, the electrician wires all of the recessed light fixtures. Once the recessed light fixtures have been wired, the apprentice or helper must return and connect the other end of the support rails to the other support member, thereby adding an additional step with its concomitant cost and scheduling issues.